battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxwell123
Archive 1 Two Favors Can you please change the song to the second one instead of trololol and by the way here is a big favor. Ok.. it seems me and this guy "aren't" on good term, I he dosen't answer to my messages, it was proabbly my "RFA" problem can you help me to become "friends" again so yeah. Not sure what i can do as i am stumped, any advice? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Two things One, would it be at all hard for your to do a talk page archive? It's getting a tad long... Two, when you add those icon things to pages, would you mind ticking the minor edit button. It makes it easier to browse through the wikia activity/recent changes... - 15:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Simply make a page User talk:Maxwell123/Archive 1, then cut the stuff you want to archive (using Ctrl+X) and paste it onto the page. Add archive tags at the start and end. Simple. (If you're confused, see one of my or BP's many archives) - 15:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. I dunno about BF3... I'm not sure which platform you're on either. If you're on the PS3, I'll see about squadding up next week (in UK school holidays) - 17:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Wanna play some BC2? Wanna play some this afternoon? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 14:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe both ;) : Also, do you have mic or something? So used to Voice Chat ATM, we could Battlelog's lol --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: If you don't mind, that'd be nice. And I'm not totally used to BC2 btw, so don't hate if I mess up lol Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Invited you to a private Party on Battlelog, join in when ready. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] good evening monsieur I would like to ask you sir, if I could pages about the soldier camoflauge in BF3.-- 'SlopijoeKaserne 08:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Request Can you change my profile song to "Miracle - Blackmill" Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'''Talk]]) 09:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's not showing up :/ Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: I currently am pretty busy during the week or weekend; I can play casually, but never have the proper time to do it except Friday afternoons. Although with that, we can still talk on Battlelog about how we're going to do it a little bit more later. I'll get online in it at 16:30 UTC. You can meet me there then. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 15:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Image note I'm not a user of this wikia/player of Battlefield, but Daniel_Taylor276424 is uploading porn images to this wikia RIGHT NOW. ManeGunner6 19:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Doc.Richtofen took care of it. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) HE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_w59IR1nlqE Change my background song, i think rollbacks+ should be able to do this by themselves, but hey i am just a dumb rollback Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 11:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) B2K Vandalism Hey mate, this just vandalised the B2K page. There seem to be a lot of stupid edits going on there by unregistered users. We need to keep an eye on his contribs and the B2K page. Cheers. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] [[User talk:The_Z|''T]] 22:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Something Weird's Going On On the Bad Company 2 section for SV-98, the picture for the caption "The SV-98 with a Red Dot Sight attached." appears to be showing a view through the 6x Scope instead of what the picture says it should be. Oh, and the reason I'm telling you is because you're the one who uploaded the Appearance pictures for the SV-98. 02:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I already licensed that pic. I got it from BF3Blog.com. Oh, and thanks for that tip. 00:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks a bunch man. BTW my holidays start Friday (don't have the week's afternoons very busy anyway, except Wednesday), we should try and play BFBC2 togheter again! (and eventually take care of some articles). Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 19:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. 23:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) And for changing the featured media. 22:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Just A Note Hey there! I'm going to be away for a week from tomorrow, so I need to ask for a favour. Just keep the forum threads moving please. Thanks. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 14:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it always like this recently? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Could you please block this anon? 3 spam adverts for a program and one in Russian. His IP is 91.212.226.95. Thanks in advance. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 18:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) help http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephalian/SandboxCampaign Is this ok for a new article? Will fix it up Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 12:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Video Request No, sadly. I tried on IRC but he/I disappeared before I could properly speak of it. I was just gonna message him on the wiki here, because he'll definately see it then. That is, unless you want to do it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I've already sent a message to him. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 10:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Still nothing yet. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Then get asking. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|DrRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you still need someone to do the voiceover? I could do it, though you'll have to e-mail me a transcript of what you want me to say... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Missing a Voice Need a Sound file installed for the Battlefield 3 870 Modular Combat Shotgun.Dan67 14:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Promo Video Hmm, I guess I can give a crack at it. I do have a lot of free time now, seeing as I'm off from college for four months (trimester schedule FTW!). When do you guys want it by and where should I send/put it? 21:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, I never signed on to use the account. To my knowledge, it was you, Bond, and DEathGod who used it, with maybe some others. I was only on the sidelines during that whole social media thing a while ago, supporting the idea, but not getting involved. I'd rather stick to editing, lol. 20:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I've got some ideas down so far. Getting to a process of elimination to see what sounds good and what doesn't. 19:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, not much. Pretty much right after I decided to help, I got busy with RL stuff. I'll see if I can have something by the end of this weekend though. It'll be in the wiki's email, like you told me before. 17:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Just finished it up and sent it to the gmail account. 21:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sent it! 17:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Was I supposed to get a message from him? If so, then no, I never got anything from him about the promo. 18:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Worth a shot. But I though Yuri was doing the voice acting and you were making it? 21:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it then. Hopefully someone will be able to help out there. If someone's willing to help and the video's a success, it may help bring together our isolated communities. 16:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Passwords Well I haven't changed that passwords, but somebody else might have so I'd advice you ask a few others too if you haven't already. I've just got to go out for a bit at the moment, but I'll check the accounts with the passwords i've got saved in a bit and see if they have changed - 13:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've sent you an email about it... - 12:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) re: Well give it to me lol Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Related videos module Hi There, I posted this the other day and wanted to make sure you and the other admins saw it. Please let me know if you have any questions! Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo Buddy Can you delete This page. As its already a copy of this page M1128 MGS. Thnx.-- 'SlopijoeThe southern cross 20:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was reading on the Close Quarters DLC page for Battlefield 3, because I needed to see if I was missing any information before I started to make my commentary video, and I noticed one of the pieces of information was not correct. Under the "features" section, it says, "Gun Master, a new game mode in which the player's gun is cycled every kill." That is not correct, the weapon is not cycled every kill, rather every two kills with the exception of the M320 and the Knife, which are the last two weapons. For those, it is one kill until the next cycle. I tried to edit it myself, but the page told me it was locked so I figured I would inform an Admin and earn some browny points ;D RE: Link The template won't let me input the exact web address to the render picture. And the links aren't broken when I go on them. 22:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Could you skim and scam and look for the following words in BF3 files. * *Su-33 or Su-35 Super flanker *F-16 or Falcon Fighting Falcon *M82 *OH-58 Kiowa *AH-64 Apache. Please.-- '''SlopijoeAurelia's finest 11:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Um gracias? But is there anyway to find cut vehicles in BF3?-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 11:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) BFH work I'm guessing you're going to be improving a lot of the BF Heroes section, considering your recent edits, lol. Thanks for taking that on! And let me know if you need anything. I have limited free time due to being in college again, but I'll help where I can with templates and such. 15:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Renders What program do you use to edit your photos? I think you've told me before, but I have forgotten. PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 01:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) i have a question why can't there be more missions with dimitri Videos on this wiki Hey There - I wanted to just get in touch with you about videos on this wiki. I noticed there are lots of videos here and wanted to ask some feedback on videos on your wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? Thanks in advance! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Battlefield_Play4Free_Customizations Was this what you were looking for?-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 10:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi could you possibly get screenshots for different camos for each faction (include the faction default for that faction pl0x) thanks.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 13:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: References Do you mean how to put references in pages? Well, first off the page you're editing needs a template so the references are visible to the readers. Okay, so to put a reference in a page, you switch to source mode (because the reference is a coded element). Next, you put in link (spacebar) description of link - retrieved (date you found the website). This is basically how references are done in Wikia editing format, Maxwell. Rangers Lead 23:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Regarding the pictures Terribly sorry for forgetting to license the pictures. It won't happen next time. I got the pictures from the battleblog. Is that okay? Fiasco3030 (talk) 18:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) GET An avatar please (specifically anime).-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 11:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) GIF's Maybe for the weapons, you could add gifs of their reload ani.,etc. I think its a smart idea since gifs are more effecient than videos. You could just get the videos then convert them to gifs. ME IS DiCePWNeD DISIS-> TALKZ - BLOGZ 04:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Avatar Cause your internet is shit. Wait five mins or refresh. -- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 21:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC) SlopijoeAurelia's finest 21:36, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It in source code.--11:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Licensing images Please, tell me how can I license my own screenshots. (And why it is so important?) --Vad9477 (talk) 05:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) M16 render actually it? The following renders you have seem suspicious I mean they have FULLY trademarked optics,accessories and a FN Logo engraved in the receiver with a complete fire selector... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:BF3_M16A4_3D_Model.png3D model.http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:BF3_M16A4_3D_Model_1.pngUp close view on the safety triggers.http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:BF3_M16A4_3D_Model_2.png Reply Replied to your message about the UH-60 and BC2. Razgriz GhostTalk Meet you in Bandar Desert! 21:06, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides App Greetings Maxwell123, Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Battlefield wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, in case you've missed my previous message, I'm still happy to help you curate the game guide content and will probably start Monday. You and all other admins are welcome to chip in. The editor can be reached at battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:GameGuidesContent Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Static Models Hi Maxwell, I noticed you have put renders of character models from BF3. Can you provide me the static PLR models from the campaign? I would highly appreciate it! '' PLR Soldier '' 16:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the info! '' PLR Soldier '' 19:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get the map overhead shots of the various Battlefield 3 maps? Thanks. Game Guides Display Hello again, as you may or may not know recently Wikia has released a new version of our Game Guides application on both the Apple Store and the Google Play store. We are hoping to target our audiences even further and try to bring this app more to their attention. For this reason, we have created a template promoting our application that we would like to place on your site with your permission of course. The template can be seen here (it shows what it would look like on both a light themed and dark themed wiki). The template would live in the upper-right column of this wiki, right below the advertisement. Please get back to me if it's ok to go ahead and enable this on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Battlefield 4 Plans? Hey there Maxwell! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. With Battlefield 4 on the immediate horizon (sometime this fall, barring any release delays), I thought I would reach out to some of your wikis admins about offering our time to help you out around the wiki and see what you might have planned for launch. (To that end, I'm copying PresidentEden, 3RDRANGER, and Yuri on this message). We've actually been in touch with EA recently and I think they would love to work with you all on stuff. This could potentially mean asset drops for the game, beta access, etc. For now though, we're just curious if you have any things planned around the wiki for launch? Is there anything we can help you with in particular to prepare for launch? Is there anything you would want to work with EA on or get from them if possible? Of course we can't make any promises, but we might as well know and try, right? Oh, also, I noticed you all have a Facebook and Twitter feed specifically for the wiki. If you like, we'd love to help out and keep those feed posting a bit more regularly, especially since you all seem to cover news pretty well. We can also improve their look too! Anyway, hopefully some of this sounds interesting! If you have any insight, ideas, etc., just let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Veteran Award }} Return Welcome Back Max! Also, congrats on the award you obtained while away ^ -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 11:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I am looking to set up a battlefield 3 theme for my phone. I have seen some pictures on this wiki that look like they are extracted from the game itself and I was wondering if it was possible to extract the objective marker textures. Thanks Wiki Twitter Dont you run the BF Wiki Twitter? If so i would like the password so as to be able to run it. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 21:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Twitter My email is pretty private. awyman13@yahoo.com. Just send the info there and we'll be good. Thanks. :So what do you think about emailing me? Or do you have another suggestion? '' awyman13''' 'Talk ''' 00:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back Long time no see! -- 11:26, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Greetings :) I can supply 4K renders, compressed with PNGGauntlet for minimum size. Maxwell123 (talk) 11:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :I realize I greeted you in the exact same manner over a year ago when you came back in 2013. ;P -- 15:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: 4K renders Thanks, I'll have a look at them. Nice to see you around here again :) - 15:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Skill How dose anyone get better at Battlefield? Because I suck. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 13:09, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hardline High Res attachments render HI, would you render these High Resolution BF Hardline attachments? It would be much appreciate it. http://www.mediafire.com/download/k944melh94ofj6o/BFHL+attachments.zip KuronoX (talk) 21:02, September 15, 2015 (UTC)